


Water Bed

by NotYourAverageAce



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageAce/pseuds/NotYourAverageAce
Summary: Some Link/Sidon smut. Straightforward and to the point. Enjoy.





	

Prince Sidon laid Link gently onto the bed. The surface wobbled in response - a bed filled with liquid, as one might do with a water balloon. It was an alien sensation, but not uncomfortable. There was something more overpowering; Link breathed in the scent of the Prince all around him, a delicious musk that filed his lungs. A shudder rippled through him. Was it apprehension he felt, or was it anticipation? Whatever it was, it heightened sharply as the Prince crawled onto the bed after him. His large body straddling Link with ease.

Prince Sidon flashed that gorgeous smile of his, but there was a softness in his eyes. Their gazes remained locked as he drew closer, until he brought a kiss down to Link’s lips. Where skin brushed skin Link felt an electric shock trickle down his body, and he felt the Prince’s mouth smile against his as he, too, felt a thrilling shiver. His loving kisses continued, before sliding along his jawline to Link’s ears. A tongue began to caress its contours, slow and methodical, as though savoring its very shape. The electricity mounted, pooling low in Link’s stomach.

Now he felt hands, cupping the sides of his neck with their gentle touch. Slowly they slid downward, tracing a warm path to his chest. His palms brushed against the nipples underneath. Link convulsed once again, and he felt another smile on his cheek in reply, his response to the touch not unnoticed. The fingers slid down to the hem of his blue tunic and began burrowing upward, pushing the hem along with them, until his collarbone was swamped in bright blue fabric.

The Prince came around to give him one last peck on the mouth before dipping a lower. Link felt him take a nipple into his mouth, an enveloping heat as a tongue teased and traced circles. He couldn’t stop a shallow gasp from escaping his throat, and his body jerked upward, his lower body trying to squirm away; but Prince Sidon weighed him down well, even as the bed undulated beneath them from the movement. Link flushed as the hot breath of a chuckle on his chest as fingers tweaked at the other nipple, hoping to heighten the shivers of pleasure.

Prince Sidon’s free hand, more mischievous, began to slid into the front of the Hylian’s trousers. Fingertips brushed against him. Another gasp escaped Link’s throat. The hand wrapped around delicately but firmly, and Prince Sidon began to stroke the length with his palm, gently, as though to grip too hard would break him. The gasps were beginning to turn into hushed moans.

The Prince shifted his body enough to slide down the Hylian’s pants, leaving him bare to the room. Sitting upright, Prince Sidon admired the sight of the shirt pushed up, the cheeks mottled red, the desire making Link’s eyes bright. His gaze trailed down to his hand, still skimming the taut flesh with deliberate slowness. With his free hand the Prince began to pull at the front of his own trousers, his own cheeks beginning to heat with excitement.

Link had expected it, but he could not be prepared for how thick the Prince really was. He tensed immediately, blanching at the thought of it trying to fit inside him. Prince Sidon paused his hand, sensing the alarm. Gently he leaned down and pecked a kiss on Link’s forehead. It was a gesture of reassurance, but Link’s tension did not ease.

The Prince’s long arm reached for an ornate bottle on his bedside table, the bed rocking as he leaned for it. From the nozzle he poured a large helping of creamy fluid into his other palm. He showed it pointedly to his partner, then demonstrated himself lowering the hand down to himself.

With both hands he began smearing the cream in thick a layer, from tip to base. Link heard the slick beneath his fingers, and though for the moment he went untouched he could feel himself growing more and more excited.

Satisfied with his work, Prince Sidon adjusted his leg to pull Link’s on top of his, pulling the trousers off the rest of the way. His lay beside Link’s for just a moment, their fervency permeating into one another. Prince Sidon slid his downward, and Link felt how smooth and slippery it’d become. He brought it lower still, and brought the tip to the opening below.

With a thrust he slid inside. Link tensed instinctively, his insides squeezing. Prince Sidon froze at once, his face a picture of bliss for only a moment, until it shifted into strained effort. It was taking all he had to hold back. They were yet to be done.

It took Link several moments to realize he was in no pain. The lubricant had made what should have been a painful entry into a smooth glide, even for something so huge. With no ache to distract him, he could only focus on the feeling of Prince Sidon filling his insides, taut and ready.

The Prince remained still, waiting, not wanting to hurt him. Choking on his breath, Link shifted his hips. He had to stop as pleasure shot through him. The message was delivered, though; with a sweet smile, the Prince began to move.

The movements were cautious at first, careful not to hurt the Hylian as Prince Sidon buried himself deep inside of him. Containing himself grew more and more difficult, however, and Link could feel the pace steadily increasing. Gasps became moans, and moans became outcries. Slow sliding strengthened into thick thrusts, matched by the swaying of the water bed beneath them. Link’s back arched convulsively.

Prince Sidon gave one last push, hard and fast, thick and full. He too arched his back. Link felt a warm liquid bubbling deep inside him, and he too began to gush out, his mind going blank in his ecstasy. It dribbled down between his thighs, meeting the pearly rivulets that leaked from below.

Prince Sidon slowly slid himself out, the picture of blissful satisfaction. He collapsed on the bed beside his partner, a pleased smile on his face. His gaze was on Link, enjoying the daze still mottling his face; he couldn’t help but slip in a peck on his flushed cheeks.

He was already looking forward to next time.


End file.
